Koura Koura no Mi (13th dimension)
Introduction The Koura Koura no Mi is a paramecia devil fruit eaten by Bartimaeus Toben, and used to suplement his fighting style. It converts his entire body into a hollow segmented shell or exoskeleton, which is filled with white smoke. Usage Upon eating, the user's body becomes a hard but hollow shell, which contains a cloud of white smoke. The smoke represents their conciousness and general vitality, as well as being the means by which the exoskelleton is controlled. Dispersal of the smoke cloud has a similar effect to blood loss, and can lead to death if it is completely scattered. However, the user can recover the smoke fairly easily if it is kept confined within the shell. Toben is capable of seperating the sections of the exoskelleton and rearanging them in any way he wishes, making his body much more fleixible and adaptible than an ordinary human one. In particular, he can use the seperate sections of his limbs to control his reach, allowing his attacks to covers suprisingly great range. Furthermore, the smoke cloud serves the functions of Toben's internal organs and muscle structure, but being fluid is much more flexible and adaptible. Toben has shown the ability to route the smoke into parts of his body where it is most needed, making much better use of his already considerable power. By compressing the smoke or inducing currents in it, he is able to amplify this force still further, fueling extroadinarily powerful destructive blows. Strengths The most obvious benefit to the Koura Koura no Mi's power is the increased resilience of the user. Upon first consuming the fruit, Toben believed himself invincible, and while vulnerabilities quickly became apparent, his armored body is certainly resistant to all but the heaviest blows, and is almost impossible to permenantly cripple. As a direct extension of this, he feels much less pain from any damage he does take. In addition to this, Toben's ability to seperate and rearange the sections of his carapiece at will gives him more overall flexibility and versatility than and ordinary person. To an extent, he can control his reach as well as his overall build to adapt to new situations. Much more subtley, but perhaps even more impressively, the smoke clouds inside the shell confer significant benefits of their own. Because the clouds represent Toben's vital force, he recovers much more quickly when injured, so long as he can contain the smoke and allow it to build up again, augmenting his already impressive reslien. Furthermore, With the smoke cloud serving the same purpose as his muscle structure, Toben can freely control how his power is distributed and put the full extent of his entire body's strength into a single action. This has incredible pottential, particularly when amplified using other methods, and can enable Toben to achieve impossibly destructive power by physical strength alone. Weaknesses The primary weakness of the Koura Koura no Mi is that the internal smoke clouds must be contained. If the smoke is allowed to escape from them or disperse they will rapidly lose all strength, tire quickly, and ultimately die after showing symptoms similar to blood loss. Thus, the user must take care to keep as much of the clouds as possible contained when they act. Many of Toben's techiques do not take account of this, and subsequently weaken him if overused. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Eruption fist: '''By gathering together his internal smoke and then quickly driving it into one arm, Toben can effectively fire his fist forwards and upwards in a punching attack of immense force. Given time to aim, this attack is said to have similar power to an artillery cannon, and has shown the potential to demolish large structures with ease. *'Thundering impact: 'Toben condenses smoke in one fist and adjusts the segments of his arm to trap it there. When ready, he raises the surface sections of his arm, releasing a jet of smoke and in turn propelling his fist into a heavy close range strike. *'Tornado Lariat: 'Toben generates a vortex similar to a whirlwind in the smoke inside one of his arms, and then seperates the sections of it and causes them to spin aroudn in time with said vortex. This causes his forearm to spin at immense speed, and he then strikes his target with his arm. The force of the impact is greatly amplifed by the force of the spinning, and carries an immensely powerful explosive impact that can blow his target to pieces. However, as a drawback the attack causes smoke to leak out while his arm is spining up, weakening him temporarily afterwards if it is overused. *'Geyser burst: 'Toben either stamps his feet or punches a fist into the ground, and then forces his smoke through it. The smoke is trapped underground under immense pressure, and promptly breaks free, causing the ground in an area around Toben to blow up. This attack can be used to scatter or unballance foes around Toben, and can also launch them into the air, making them easy prey for other attacks. The eruption of rubble around Toben can also be used by him, either to deflect attacks, or to provide him with throwable amunition. *'Shrapnel cannon: 'Toben breaks one of his arms into very small pieces that he fires at an opponent at speed. This technique requires a short delay to gather smoke before it can fire, and leaves Toben weakened with repeated use. However, each individual piece has an impact similar to a bullet, and the speed of the barrage makes it very difficult to evade or counter. The overall result has been compared to shotgun or even machine gun damage. *'Tomohawk slam: 'Toben quickly expands one fist using his smoke form and uses it to grab and opponent. He then violently swings his arm downwards, smashing them into the ground with immense force. This attack is effective for stunning an already off guard opponent, and also has extreme collateral damage. Toben has also uses it to slam one oponent into another as a method of taking them both down. *'Meteor piledriver: 'a heavy overhead strike, usually taking the form of an oddly vertical hook. Toben takes advantage of his segmented body to raise his arm in preperation for the strike, and then fires smoke from his elbowto propel it, effectively turning his arm into a powered hammer. This attack is a devastating blow to anything caught underneeath it, crushing and shattering even the strongest of materials with ease, however, it is also quite focused as well as telegraphed, and is therefore easily avoided by a wary agile opponent. for this reason, Toben usually uses it against a target who is imobile in some way. Toben has also used a variant of this technique to aggressively smash down an object he is holding, either a weapon, or in some cases a luckless foe. *'Meteor Crush: '''Toben partially seperates the plates of his hands and forearms, and combines them with plates from his upper arms to form much larger gauntlets. He then fires them towards a target and smashes them together to crush an opponent between them. In addition to this crushing force, Firing his fists forwards adds a strong downward impact to the attack. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Sky Raider Pirates Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman